


Scarlet and Silver

by StarGirl11, visionaryScribe



Series: Connected Curses [4]
Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Allergies, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Camila Honestly Tries Things Are just complicated, Eda Clawthorne is Luz Noceda's Parent, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Insecure Luz Noceda, Insecurity, King is Oblivious, Luz Noceda Angst, Luz Noceda Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-20 17:33:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30008436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarGirl11/pseuds/StarGirl11, https://archiveofourown.org/users/visionaryScribe/pseuds/visionaryScribe
Summary: Sometimes being a shapeshifting wolf wasn't all fun and games. Sure you could smell really well and your night vision would make most animals jealous. But then there were things like the aches and pains when you shifted, especially if you spent too much time as a wolf.Or the allergies, so many alergies.ORLuz tries to not overload Eda with all the issues that comes with Fortunata. Only to have it backfire on her.Part of an ongoing series please make sure to check the rest out
Relationships: Eda Clawthorne & Lilith Clawthorne, Eda Clawthorne & Luz Noceda
Series: Connected Curses [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1989874
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17
Collections: Eda and Luz are family





	Scarlet and Silver

**Author's Note:**

> So the Connected Curse fic as promised. Not much else here to say at the moment please enjoy.
> 
> Also thanks to the user SatanButImNicerISwear for this fanart: https://www.deviantart.com/candyflops/art/In-all-aspects-but-physical-I-am-a-wolf-872253941

Luz had a predicament. 

It had been a few days since the incident with Adegast. Things were mostly back to normal. No side effects that could be seen from the poisoning. Well outside the fact that the last episode had lasted maybe a bit longer than normal (not that she was telling Eda that). But she honestly didn’t really think that was entirely just on the poisoning. Anyway, the point was she had thought that everything had cleared up fine. That was until she had seen the start of a bald patch on her pelt after showering one day.

Luz had allergies. Well she supposed that wasn’t the most unusual part of it. A lot of humans had allergies after all. What set her apart however was just how much was probably, almost certainly, tied to the curse. 

Almost everyone in the family was allergic to silver and had some sort of dairy intolerance. Her being allergic to it wasn’t that unusual. The level of it on the other hand was. This wasn’t the first time she had spotted a bald patch on the pelt. And it certainly, no matter how hard she tried to avoid it, wouldn’t be the last. 

It was the not so fun part of being cursed to be part of a wolf that no one in the family really liked to talk about until they found themselves reminded of it. That not every little side effect was nice, no matter how much the family tried to hide it at times. Nor was it limited to just having the possible penchants for belly rubs. Or maybe just being a _bit_ more scared of thunder and lightning then the average person.

Though that really wasn’t new. Her family really didn’t like to acknowledge the uglier sides of the curse unless they absolutely _had_ to. She had seen and experienced that first hand unfortunately when she had first transformed into Fortunata. Them acknowledging the smaller things was perfectly in line with that issue. 

However the lack of surprise didn’t take away from another issue. Since no one really discussed the family allergies, or when something new popped up, she had no clue what they told outsiders when their allergies came out. More importantly, she had _no idea_ on what to tell Eda. Family rule number one was clear: you didn’t just go around telling people about the curse. And while she had planned on telling Eda eventually (she doubted she could keep the secret forever) she hadn’t been planning on telling her quite yet. 

Then what was she supposed to tell Eda _now_? Because for all she knew she could be reacting to something unique to the Isles. And if that was the case then she didn’t have a choice. She would have to tell Eda about the curse and much sooner than she had planned. And she, despite knowing it would be coming, was still incredibly worried on how Eda would react. Especially considering how her own family had reacted to Fortunata. 

Luz let out a sigh, feeling a headache starting to form as she tried to figure out something, anything, believable to say for the time being. Wishing for the first time that her family for once would not be so _complicated_.

* * *

In the end Luz had just decided to tell Eda most of her allergies. Just a little bit, nothing over the top. Nothing nearly as extensive as it was. Nothing that could possibly overwhelm her new mentor. Nothing that would maybe send her back to Earth without a moment’s notice. 

No, just keep it simple. Just saying that she had an allergy to silver, and could they be more careful about the items with them in the house?

After all it wasn’t even really a lie. She really did have a rather noticeable allergy to silver. She just didn’t mention that it wasn’t her only allergy.

There was no mention of the fact that her actual list of allergies was close to the length of her forearm ranging from mild to severe. No need to go into that and overwhelm Eda. No need to maybe make her second guess taking Luz on as an apprentice for a second time. She knew how to handle the rest of the allergies after all.

Eda blinked a couple of times in surprise before asking. “Oh is that all?” 

“Er yes?” Luz asked, a bit confused by the almost blase reaction. Did Eda think she was lying? Did she somehow know already that Luz was leaving off most of her allergies? That couldn’t be possible right?

Then again she was on an island full of magic. So who knew what was really possible anymore.

Eda must have picked up on the worry baked on what she said next. “Don’t worry kid. I believe you. Lily had some nasty allergies when we were kids. So it's not something foreign to me. Though admittedly that was more something our parents handled.” 

Eda said as more of an afterthought before continuing. “Anyway, I just wish you had told me sooner. Would have been more careful with my stuff if I had known. I was just more surprised since it sounded like you were about to drop some mind shattering revelation on me.”

Well that was going to happen eventually Luz silently added. Whenever she decided it was time to tell Eda about Fortunata. Wondering not for the first time Eda would take the family curse. How did the Isles view curses like that as a whole? She wondered briefly. Were they commonplace? Either way that was something she was saving for another rainy day. 

* * *

Things had mostly calmed down after that. The symptoms had died down and Luz had been doing well. For a while at least.

Then things got complicated again a few days since the events that had led to her and Eda finding out about their respective curses. Things had been surprisingly easy so far. Much easier than Luz had anticipated.

Sure there had been the questions about the curse. How it worked. What little Luz could explain based on the family legends. But for the most part, much to Luz’s relief, Eda hadn’t really pushed her boundaries so far. Despite all her worries, Eda had pretty much accepted the whole thing. 

So much so that Luz was worried that some other shoe was about to drop. No one ever really accepted the curse that well. There was always a catch in her experience. She just hadn’t been sure where it was coming from. That was why, in part, she was still hesitating to tell Eda just how many catches seemed to come with the curse.  
  
Though as she stared in the bathroom mirror at a new hives outbreak, a sign that she apparently had been exposed to another allergen despite her attempts to be careful and stay away, she wondered what she had been exposed to _this_ time. She was also starting to wonder how much longer that was going to hold out as it was looking like she needed to check what else might be causing the allergic reactions. 

Though she guessed she didn’t necessarily need to get Eda involved, she realized belatedly. If she could figure out what the cause of the outbreak was then there was no reason to tell her mentor and bother her even further with things related to her own curse. 

“Woah what happened?” King’s voice caused Luz to jump about five feet in the air in surprise. She hadn’t heard him coming up behind her. 

“Nothing.” Luz quickly said as she pulled her sweatshirt back over the spot in question to hide it.

Not quick enough if King’s skeptical look was anything to go by. “That sure didn’t look like nothing.”

“It's just a mild allergic reaction to something. Don’t worry about it, it will be gone in a few days.” Luz tried to reassure him while lying through her teeth. Inwardly pleading that he wouldn’t go to Eda. She could handle this herself. She _had_ to handle it herself. All she needed to do was figure out what had caused this recent outbreak and she was gold. 

Thankfully King apparently was not good at seeing through lies. “Well, if you say so.”

Luz let out a sigh of relief as he left her alone a moment later. That could have gone a lot worse. It could still go a lot worse in fact. She winced remembering her reflection. She really needed to find whatever was causing the most recent outbreak before it managed to get worse somehow. 

* * *

Looking back maybe she should have told Eda about one of the food allergies before she told her about the silver allergy. (actually looking back she probably should have just been upfront to begin with, but it wasn’t like she had the world's best reactions to anyone other than her Mami handling her allergies very well). 

When she had just mentioned the silver allergy, she had been thinking more about the one that would cause the more noticeable reaction. The one that always shows up in her pelt. Forgetting for a moment that at times the silver allergy was the least of her problems. 

“Really do you guys not have Kurrajongs back in the Human realm?” 

Luz frowned thinking for a second before shaking her head. “Well considering I’ve never heard of them before, I’m going to say no.”

But hey who knows maybe it was something grown only in remote regions on Earth. 

“Ah well here on the Boiling Isles they are a type of nut-” Luz missed the rest of what Eda said. As all of a sudden all she could hear was one word in her head. Nut?

“Wait- nut?” Luz asked, a bit worried. Hoping that she had heard Eda wrong. Praying, really.

“Yeah...” Eda frowned, not missing how pale Luz was getting and asked. “Kid are you okay?”

“We might have a problem.” Luz said voice sounding extremely small at the moment. Trying and failing to keep how scared she was.

Something she failed at apparently if how quickly Eda got out of the chair was any indication. 

Eda started firing off questions rapidly. “Talk to me kid. What’s wrong? Is it the nuts? Is it the-” 

Luz had a hard enough time just trying to keep up. Tried to open her mouth to answer but found her voice wasn’t working anymore. The last thing she remembered before she passed out was a frantic Eda looking down at her. 

* * *

The next hour or so was chaos. Once Eda had been able to figure out what was happening she had been able to send for help. However that had been maybe the easiest part of the whole ordeal. 

Nothing like having your kids face blown up to have the life scared out of you for the second time in as many weeks. She knew Luz had told her she was allergic to silver but she had been careful about keeping anything remotely silver away from the kid. She even had started to brew a batch of potions just for emergencies. Not that she had anticipated needing any of that anytime soon. 

So why hadn’t Luz told her about her having more allergies?!

“-just because I dealt with the reactions when we were children does _not_ mean I know how to help someone else, Edalyn. I’m not a healer. You should have called one of them” Lilith was more than a bit exasperated that Eda had decided to call her of all people. 

Thankfully for both of them she had a healer that she regularly worked with and had been free at the time and had learned to just ‘go with it’ when it came to the Head Coveness. Or else this could have gone far, far worse. Lith frowned after a moment. “Are you even listening?”

“Yeah, yeah. Heard you need to find the kid a proper healer.” Eda said dismissively. Her mind still caught in the trap that was trying to understand why Luz hadn’t told her about the other allergies sooner. She hadn’t missed the comment from King either. How had he managed to find out but she hadn't.

Lilith’s eyes narrowed at that. “I’m serious Edalyn. If you're insisting on taking on a student. At least have a healer you can reach for her sake.”

“Still faster to reach you. Besides I don’t really trust healers.” Eda grunted. One too many bad experiences with them when she was younger. One too many bad experiences with things related to the curse in general. She had called Lilith for help because she trusted her. 

Lilith wasn’t entirely sure if it was sweet that Edalyn trusted her that much. Or what entirely to make of it. Not that it mattered right now. She needed to get it through to her sister that this arrangement just could _not_ work long term. “Edalyn while it's sweet that you trust me that much. You can’t expect me to be able to drop everything at a moment's notice. You got lucky the last two times. What could happen if you're not so lucky?”

That finally seemed to give Eda pause. “Shit.” 

While the previous incident with the poison could have probably been okay. If Lily hadn’t been available this time...Eda really didn’t want to think about the fact she wouldn’t have had the faintest idea on what to do. “Alright point taken. I just don’t know where to start.”

“I could see if Althea could take her on.” Lilith suggested after a moment. 

As long as Edalyn and Althea didn’t get into a hot headed argument she might be able to persuade her long time healer to take Luz as a client. It was in some ways the easiest solution. Edalyn was more likely to trust someone who had been working with her health as long as the two had known each other. Probably.

Eda frowned for a moment before the name clicked. “The healer you brought with you?”

Lilith suppressed an audible groan. “Have you listened to anything I said in the past half hour?”

Eda cringed. She really hadn’t, her thoughts had been elsewhere. “Sorry, I was just more worried about Luz than anything else. Still am.” Eda admitted. “Still trying to figure out what the heck she reacted to. I thought I had been making sure that she wasn’t getting exposed to silver...” 

“I was wondering if you could answer that question actually.” A new voice alerted them both to the fact that aforementioned Althea was now joining them in the kitchen. 

Seeing the questioning look from Eda she said. “She’ll be fine. I put her to sleep to let the worse of it die down and not have her miserable the entire time. In the meantime I was hoping you could help me figure out what she reacted to.”

Eda frowned. “I wish I could but the kid only mentioned a silver allergy before. And while I haven’t been able to replace all of that yet I made sure that she wasn’t eating with anything silver at dinner.” 

Althea frowned at that tucking a strand of loose blond hair back behind her ear before asking. “May I see the utensils and do you still have the food?”

“Yeah that’s all of it back over there.” Eda said, jerking her head at the counter where the now long forgotten food was still sitting. “Why do you think you’ll find something there I missed?” 

“Maybe not something you missed but something you didn’t know about. Your student wouldn't be the first patient who had a surprise allergic reaction to something that no one expected.” Althea answered. 

Lilith and now Luz were far from her first trouble patients. Well technically almost all were ‘surprise’ reactions. However, you did get the occasional exception. 

“Well I definitely didn’t know something if King’s comment about her skin is any indicator.” Eda admitted frowning slightly. Wondering not for the first time why Luz hadn’t just told her about the rest of the allergies. Was this some sort of weird thing that traced back to the wolf demon? Luz hadn’t seemed to have too many issues explaining after the rain storm. But then again maybe she was being too optimistic that Luz had been forthcoming in the past about other things.

“Hmm not the utensils. They are clean of silver.” Althea noted with a frown putting down the last spoon. “And she never mentioned any other allergy?”  
  
“No, but then again she got hung up on the fact I had fed her nuts.”

“So that’s our most likely source of the allergy, then.” Althea said. “Do I have your permission to run some tests on Luz? It won’t hurt her I promise. But it could give us a better idea of what she’s actually allergic to.”

“Why are you asking me if I'm not her guardian?” Eda asked, confused. 

“Not technically no.” Althea agreed. “However right now, you are the closest thing to it in absence of her parents. So thus you make the most sense to ask questions.”

“Huh hadn’t thought of it that way.” Eda muttered to herself. “Alright if you think the spell can help then go ahead and run it.”

* * *

A few hours later. A more comprehensive list later. Eda was dealing with a conscious Luz again. Trying to get a better idea of just how they had managed to land in this situation in the first place.

“Kid I told you before it's not a big deal to have allergies.” Eda said rubbing her forehead with exasperation. 

She loved Luz but her blockheadedness was the source of annoyance and confusion at times. Today was definitely the latter. 

Hadn’t she made it clear last time that some allergies weren’t that much of a problem?

“So you won’t stop the apprenticeship because of all this?” Luz asked timidly Some part of her refused to believe otherwise until Eda said those words herself.

“What? No.” Eda stared at her for a moment in confusion. Where in the world had that question come from. “Where in Titan’s name did that come from?”

Luz absentmindedly rubbed inside of her arm. “People just sometimes get weird when it comes to allergies. Actions speak louder than words in this case.”

Eda frowned for a moment before it clicked. “I’m so sorry kid.”

Didn’t matter that whoever it was was absolutely toxic in this situation. She could maybe try to draw names out of Camila if she ever got a chance to meet her. For now her kid needed her to be there.

“So you can see why I was worried. And why I just kind of assumed the worst.” Luz said guilt seeping in again. Now that the worry and excitement had faded some of it seemed silly. However, at the time it hadn’t seemed so far-fetched.

Luz was cut off as Eda pulled her into an attempt at a hug. “Hey, if you're not going to give up on me as a teacher. Then I’m not giving up on you as a student. Got it?”

Luz blinked trying to fight back the tears only to fail burying her head in Eda’s shoulder. “Thank you.”

* * *

A couple of days after the allergy scare Eda sat Luz down to do what they had done from the beginning. Help her ID anything she was reactive too and get rid of. They were _not_ going to have a repeat incident of the other day. Not on Eda’s watch anyway.

At the same time Eda was going to use the opportunity to finally address a lingering question from the incident. She had given the kid a couple of days to get over the reaction (not like any lecture would stick at this point). But as they had started sorting through the fridge and checking for other things containing silver Eda had finally posed the question. Why hadn’t Luz told her about all of the allergies from the get go? 

Luz had shook her head at that question. Her experiences always seemed to be always identical.

People almost never said anything. They just quietly backed away. Deciding that whatever motivation they had for befriending the ‘weird kid’ was just not enough to deal with everything else. 

“It's just when history taught me one thing it's hard to reconcile it with another. I know you said Lilith had allergies but you honestly can’t say she has this many.” Luz explained. Motioning again at the list Althea had managed to procure during the incident.

“Well that’s definitely true.” Eda admitted, if a bit reluctantly. Lily had had her fair share of allergies. But nothing that quiet topped Luz’s list. Not even close. “However, the size of a task has never been one to scare me off before kiddo. I just view it as a means to try harder.”

Luz smiled. “Thanks. You don’t know how much that means to me.”  
  
“I’ve got a pretty good idea.” Luz may have tried to hide her issues. However, Eda was many things but completely oblivious was not one of them. “Hey, did your Mom ever try to put a stop at this?” Eda asked. Finally voicing the one question that had been bothering her for months.

Luz shifted for a moment. Seeming trying to figure out how to respond to that. The amount of conversations surrounding the simple sentence. “It's not you, it's them.” 

Which was easier said than done. When parts of the family tended to stare at the mutation. When it seemed like every common denominator came back to her.

Sure, some of it had been her own antics. She was weird and proud of it. However, it didn’t account for every little thing over the years. And that part may hurt the most.  
  
No matter how much Mami tried to help protect her or make things better.

“Mami tries, really!” Luz said enthusiastically finally. Almost a bit too enthusiastically for Eda’s taste if she was being honest after tha long pause. “You should have seen the way she ripped into one of my aunts at the last winter reunion!” Luz continued though Eda didn’t miss the way Luz deflated a bit a moment later though. “But sometimes even with her trying…”

“It still hurts?” Eda correctly guessed. 

Luz nodded at the question. “Please don’t tell her I said that.”

Eda suspected Luz’s mother already knew. It was probably why she was trying to protect the kid. But for Luz’s sake she just said. “Don’t worry she won’t hear it from me.” Besides she doubted she would be meeting the ‘legendary’ Camila anytime soon. 

**Author's Note:**

> And that's a wrap.
> 
> Somethings I want to mention before I go. Something that I noticed that people seemed to miss. And I'm not sure if people aren't just reading the story info all the way through or not. 
> 
> To be clear I'm not trying to be rude with this. But we had a few people jump in with the GROM fic and get confused despite clear intentions which is why I want to mention a few things:
> 
> 1) There's multiple authors here. Order of posting is the way it is so we aren't tied down on waiting for someone else usually. If you pay attention long enough you'll probably notice we all have slightly varying style. Though we try not to draw too much attention to it if we're helping one another when writing.
> 
> 2) This is part of a series. There are multiple parts. Please don't treat this like a stand alone story. That was never our intention. If your confused on something I highly recommend checking out the rest. We are willing to answer questions as always but it will save you time and waiting if you do check out the rest first because sometimes the answer to the question is in another story. Since we aren't going to repeat certain details in every story because then it would get very repetitive.
> 
> To be clear I'm not discouraging comments just that questions sometimes are found quicker within the stories than in the comments depending on our free time.
> 
> 3) Yes people act different here. Its an AU. Different background, different actions. No we haven't gotten around to addressing all the differences. Yes we will eventually. Two of the three of us do prefer to build suspense and let readers take a guess at why things are the way they are before revealing it. If that's not your cup of tea that's fine but don't expect us to change our style because you don't understand it.
> 
> 4) Semi-related to 3: read the tags or please don't come being surprised about something that's clearly tagged. The tags exist for a reason. If you don't want to read them that's your choice. But than you need to also accept that you might end up reading something you might not want to engage in. Tags are there for a reason and I've always tagged so there's the least amount of surprise. So if you engage with them you won't have a nasty surprise if you read the tags.
> 
> Anyways that's it for now.


End file.
